


Предел выживания

by Marwen



Category: Unbroken (2014)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Prisoner of War, Rated For Violence, Ratings: R, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marwen/pseuds/Marwen
Summary: Продолжение текста "Отказ". Друзья заботятся о Луи, а он говорит о пределе выживания.





	Предел выживания

Когда Тинкер с Уэйдом принесли Луи Замперини в барак и положили на нары, остальные пленные только и ахнули, столпившись вокруг. Фицджеральду даже пришлось разгонять толпу, говоря, что раненому нужен воздух и свет. 

Фицджеральд по-японски обратился к Коно, который бесстрастно взирал на все происходящее.

\- Можно воды для него? Чистой воды? – спросил он.

Коно только махнул рукой в сторону грязной ванны с водой, которую меняли раз в десять дней. Сейчас шел седьмой. 

\- А бинты? Медикаменты? – продолжал настаивать Фицджеральд.

Коно ответил длинной японской фразой, в которой все, даже не знавшие японский, ясно различили имя «Ватанабе». Потом, ни говоря больше ни слова, пошел к выходу из барака.

\- У Птицы все медикаменты, - озвучил Уэйд всем понятный факт. 

\- Ну да, он вчера все собрал и запер под замок, - произнес Уитфилд, врач из военнопленных, которого, с разрешения охраны, позвали из соседнего барака. – Давайте-ка я его осмотрю. Отойдите подальше, вы мне мешаете. И его надо раздеть. 

Пленные разошлись по своим местам. Уэйд с врачом принялись раздевать Луи. Сняли обтрепанный китель, старую муслиновую рубашку, осторожно стянули штаны и ботинки. Потом врач стал осматривать Луи, а Фицджеральд, Тинкер и Уэйд расположились неподалеку, ожидая результатов. 

Луи несколько раз простонал, когда врач касался его, но в себя не пришел. Наконец, врач выпрямился. 

\- Пульс хоть и частый, но не говорит об угрозе для жизни, - сказал он. – Перелом ключицы. Сотрясение мозга – возможно, но я не могу ничего сказать точно, пока он не очнется. Хорошо, что он, видимо, лежал на боку, иначе мог бы захлебнуться рвотой.

\- Что нужно сделать? – спросил Фицджеральд. 

\- Помыть его хорошенько, - ответил Уитфилд. – Перевязать бы неплохо чем-то чистым, чтобы не было инфекции, ключицу зафиксировать. Полный покой. А также легкое диетическое питание, куриный бульон… а, ну да. 

Врач умолк, вернувшись из воображаемого госпиталя в лагерный барак, а один из пленных протянул: 

\- Да уж, я бы тоже не отказался от куриного бульона, эх…

\- А я – от целой курицы, - добавил другой. 

\- А я бы - от целого барана, - добавил третий, причмокнув. 

\- Ладно, - Тинкер встал с нар, - пойду к Птице, попрошу хоть бинтов. Может, у него настроение хорошее. 

\- После такого-то? – Уэйд усмехнулся, кивнув на лежащего Луи. – Ну, может, и хорошее, черт его разберет, этого сумасшедшего…

\- Иди, только осторожнее, а то как бы и тебя такого не принести, - без улыбки сказал Фицджеральд и встал. – А мы его сейчас помоем. 

Он вытащил из-под своего изголовья относительно чистую тряпицу и намочил ее в ванне. 

Тинкер только сплюнул.

\- Ничего, певцы на радио им, вроде, не нужны, да и не умею я петь по-японски.

Он вышел.

\- Сначала надо лицо умыть, - Фицджеральд принялся стирать со лба и щек Луи свиной навоз. – Это что же там такое творилось, Птица его со свиньей целоваться заставил, что ли? 

\- Лучше бы сам поцеловался, - Уэйд другой тряпицей обтирал грудь Луи, стараясь не трогать поврежденную ключицу. – Рядом со свиньей ему самое место. 

\- Луи говорил, там хряк, - шутливый разговор помогал отвлекаться от пропитавших, казалось, самый воздух лагеря ужаса и безысходности. 

\- А япошкам, кажется, все равно – свинья или хряк, - усмехнулся Уэйд. – А и в самом деле, женились бы лучше на свиньях, детей от них не бывает, вот и перемерли бы все лет через тридцать, очистили воздух. 

Фицджеральд коснулся тряпкой губ Луи, стирая рвоту, и тот вдруг замотал головой. 

\- Нет, нет, - шептал он, - не буду, нет…

\- Тш-ш, тш-ш, спокойней, все хорошо, - Фицджеральд придержал голову Луи, чтобы она не билась о доски. Луи снова замер.

Хлопнула дверь барака, вернулся Тинкер.

\- Ну что, получил что-нибудь? – cпросил у него Уэйд.

\- Ага, получил, - Тинкер вошел в круг света от лампы, тронул разбитую губу, - пару раз по морде. Плохое у него настроение, несчастлив наш Птица. 

\- Девушки не дают, - сказал один из пленных.

\- Дают ему, дают, каждую неделю в местный бордель бегает, - откликнулся другой.

\- А ты почем знаешь, вместе с ним бегал, что ли? – спросил первый, коротко хохотнув.

\- Я бы сбегал, - в тон ему ответил второй, - да он меня не берет. Но он при мне пару раз рассказывал, хвастал. 

\- И ты рассказывай, - посоветовал первый, и все засмеялись.

\- И жрет, сколько хочет, и девушки дают, - сказал Тинкер, - и чего он к нам-то привязался? Чего он от нас всех хочет, чего от Луи хочет? Чуть не каждый день его дубасит, так ведь и убить можно…

\- Власть свою показывает, - сказал Фицджеральд, стряхивая с тряпки кусочки навоза и снова промывая ее в ванне. – Чтобы не просто слушались, а и мысли не возникло возражать. 

\- Ну так мы и не возражаем, - Тинкер хмыкнул, - уже давно разучились. Чуть скажет: «Ап!», так все и прыгаем. 

\- Ему нужно, чтобы не просто прыгали, - Фицджеральд старался очистить и волосы Луи от грязи, - ему нужно, чтобы его любили. 

\- Так мы не девушки из борделя, чтобы его любить, - Тинкер присел на край нар. 

\- Ну, не в этом смысле, конечно, - Фицджеральд слегка улыбнулся. – Знаешь же, есть такие люди – иногда командиры на войне, или вот, скажем, президент, которые могут сказать: «Прыгни в огонь!», а ты и прыгнешь. 

\- Ну это да, - Тинкер кивнул, - за президента я лично готов хоть куда прыгать, я ведь добровольцем записался. Только он ведь никого не бьет.

\- Так в том-то и дело, - ответил Фицджеральд. – Те люди, которых все любят и за которыми все идут, обычно никого не бьют, да и в огонь прыгать не приказывают. А если даже и приказывают, ну, для какого-то общего дела, то сами первые и прыгают. Птица не такой. Нет, я не говорю, что он трус, наверное, нет… И солдат, наверное, неплохой, не хуже большинства из нас. Но он хочет быть первым, везде и во всем. Японцы его первым и признают, даже начальник, вон, с ним считается, сами же знаете, да? Мы… - он усмехнулся, - мы, тоже признаем, хотя бы внешне. Он же не Господь Бог, мыслей не читает. 

\- А Луи не хочет признавать… - протянул Тинкер.

\- Именно, - Фицджеральд кивнул. – Не хочет признавать и это показывает. Он же гордый. Хоть и опускает глаза, а нет-нет, да и посмотрит. Кулаки сжимает. И всегда поднимается, если может. Спортсмен, у них же без этого никак. Держись до конца, не сходи с дистанции. Да и сам Луи как раз из тех, кого все любят и за кем идут. Вроде, ничего особенного не говорит, а все смеются и всем становится чуточку лучше. Или помните, как он рассказывал, как готовит ньоки его итальянская мама? Мы тут будто наелись все. Ну так вот, Птица так бы и сам хотел, да у него не получается. И пытается он этого добиться страхом, а это не со всеми выходит. Да и вообще по-настоящему не выйдет, только фальшивка. 

\- И Птица хотел его заставить выступать на радио, - сказал Тинкер.

\- И это тоже, - кивнул Фицджеральд, - но это, скорее, повод, не причина… Причина в том, что я сказал. Впрочем, если бы Луи согласился быть пропагандистом, то да, можно было бы считать, что Птица добился своего. 

Он слегка приподнял голову Луи, очищая шею.

\- Можно его перевернуть? – спросил он у врача. – Спина вся тоже грязная.

\- Можно, на бок, - ответил тот. – Осторожнее только. 

\- Конечно, - Фицджеральд взял Луи за плечи, а Тинкер – за пояс, и они вдвоем осторожно перевернули Луи на бок и держали в таком положении. Вся спина и плечи у него наливались свежими, багрово-черными кровоподтеками. Фицджеральд принялся очищать от навоза и земли и спину, стараясь осторожно касаться синяков. Но Луи все равно застонал. 

\- Ну, вроде, все, - Фицджеральд снова положил Луи на спину. – Бинтов у нас нет, но надо хоть чем перевязать хотя бы ключицу, верно? – он повернулся к врачу. Тот кивнул. 

\- Ладно, я тут недавно майку хорошо постирал, пожертвую, - один из пленных, тот, который говорил про бордель, порылся в своих вещах и вытащил майку. 

\- Моя жена за такую стирку тебе бы в глотку эту майку затолкала, - сказал его сосед. 

\- Главное, чтобы моя не узнала про бордель. За это затолкает уже не в глотку, - рассмеялся пленный и протянул майку врачу.

\- Сойдет, - сказал тот и, попросив Фицджеральда слегка поднять Луи за плечи, принялся накладывать повязку. 

\- Ну вот, - сказал он, - все. 

\- С ногами ничего делать не надо? – спросил Фицджеральд. – У него же нога болела…

\- Я тут ничего не сделаю, - врач пожал плечами. – Будем надеяться, что организм сам справится. 

Они снова облачили Луи в штаны, но рубашку надевать не стали, стояло лето, а раны, как сказал Уитфилд, лучше заживают на открытом воздухе. 

\- Оставим его здесь или в лазарет? – cпросил у врача Фицджеральд.

\- В лазарете подозрение на холеру, - ответил тот, - я бы не стал помещать туда больных без инфекций. 

\- Тогда оставим здесь, - решил Фицджеральд. – Охрана не станет возражать, если у него не инфекция. Только надо будет ночью подежурить, здесь же крысы кругом. Чтобы его не укусили, пока без сознания. Да и вообще, вдруг ему хуже станет. 

\- Я подежурю, - тут же вызвался Тинкер. 

\- И я, - сказал Уэйд. 

\- И я, и я! – раздались вокруг еще несколько голосов. 

\- А я – последний, перед подъемом, - сказал Фицджеральд. – Ну ладно, тут и отбой уже скоро должен быть. 

Он угадал, не прошло и минуты, как раздался удар в большой гонг – так японцы обозначали отбой и подъем. Все стали укладываться, никто не хотел терять зря время драгоценного сна. 

Тинкер дежурил первым. В бараке, как всегда, были потушены все огни, но на улице взошла полная луна, заливая все призрачным светом. В этом свете Тинкер и увидел, как глаза Луи открылись. Он начал подниматься.

\- Лежи, лежи, - прошептал ему Тинкер, осторожно нажимая на здоровое плечо. – Зачем тебе идти, куда? Или хочешь в уборную?

\- А-а-а, - хрипло сказал Луи, - это ты, Тинк… Я думал, я все еще там, в этом хлеву. Этот проклятый навоз… - он закашлялся. 

\- Не беспокойся, мы тебя помыли, - ответил ему Тинкер. – Нет тут никакого навоза. 

\- Проклятье, - Луи теперь лежал спокойно, - я думал, он меня все-таки убьет… Но я не стал… - он снова закашлялся. 

\- Не говори, если не хочешь, - предложил ему Тинкер. – Сильно у тебя болит все? 

\- Болит, - сказал Луи, - но терпимо. Боль – не главное, другое хуже… - он замолчал.

\- Я же говорю, можешь ничего не рассказывать, - повторил Тинкер. 

\- Нет, Тинк, - Луи посмотрел прямо на него, - знаешь, когда я слушал лекции в университете, ну, по устройству мозга, наш профессор сказал, что лучше никогда ничего не держать в себе. От этого только хуже. Лучше рассказать все, даже самое позорное, ну, если кто захочет слушать. 

\- Я послушаю, если хочешь, - Тинкер слегка улыбнулся. 

\- Ну вот, - Луи завозился, стараясь устроиться поудобнее, зашипел сквозь зубы от боли, - я же сказал, боль – не главное. Я к ней вообще привык, еще когда тренировался. Знаешь, как я тогда называл последние пятнадцать минут кросса? «Пятнадцать минут в камере пыток». Эх, знал бы я тогда, что такое пытки… - он хмыкнул. – Но, все-таки, похоже. Разве что можешь сам эту пытку прекратить. Впрочем, и здесь тоже… - он замолчал, потом продолжил. – В общем, все так было…

И он рассказал все, начиная от присоединения к свинье в ее трапезе и до последнего удара, который помнил. 

\- Понятно, - ответил Тинкер, когда Луи замолк. – А знаешь… может, стоило бы согласиться? В конце концов… это не стрелять по своим. И даже не врать по радио. 

\- Знаешь, за такое предложение я бы другому дал в морду, - сказал Луи задумчиво. – Но не тебе, Тинк, я знаю, ты из лучших побуждений говоришь… Но ты не прав. И знаешь, почему? Боль может убить, а может и не убить. Но потеря достоинства убьет точно. Я на многое могу согласиться, чтобы выжить. На многое… Но есть то, на что я согласиться не могу, чтобы остаться человеком. И это одна из тех вещей. У всякой уступки есть предел. У всякого выживания есть предел. 

\- Понятно, - Тинкер вздохнул. – Только Птица ведь не остановится. Выдумает что-то еще. 

\- Наверное, он же упрямый, - Луи усмехнулся, - как и я… Мы оба – сильные, да, это даже не я, это он сам мне когда-то сказал. И тут идет спор: кто кого? Или я, или он. До финиша должен добраться только один. Только один…


End file.
